


男人與他的小貓3（車）

by chloeee68



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Dom Tom Riddle, M/M, Sub Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeee68/pseuds/chloeee68
Summary: 第一次幫TRHP開車（?）希望大家喜歡（?）如果有什麼建議或感想請在我的Lofter留言叭(ฅ´ω`ฅ)





	男人與他的小貓3（車）

■  
“疼……不要了……”  
男孩哭哼哼地嗚咽出聲  
沙啞的聲線幾乎令人無法分辨出  
往昔的這副嗓音是如此清脆婉轉如夜鶯  
雙手無力地推攘在兄長寬闊的肩膀  
極力想使自己遠離宛如烈焰般灼熱的胸膛  
雙腿顫微微地勉強勾在男人不斷聳動的腰間  
斗大的淚滴彷彿被扯斷的寶石項鍊  
一顆顆墜入雪白的床單不見蹤影

 

“哈利……我的男孩……”  
遭受徒勞抵抗的男人埋首於對方漂亮的蝴蝶骨  
正一副氣息不穩地喘著氣  
銳利的犬齒磨蹭在弟弟的頸脖上  
留下一個個帶有些許血絲的紅痕滿佈了白淨的肌膚  
曖昧的色彩絢爛如夏季繁盛的莓果

 

勃發的欲望不疾不徐地一次次更加深入  
操開了穴口便食髓知味地攻城掠地  
男人可說是絲毫不帶憐惜之意地侵犯著青澀惑人的身軀  
胯骨的動作牽動精實的腹肌撞擊著男孩白嫩的腿根  
留下一片片胭脂般的紅潤  
噗滋作響的水聲伴隨抽插的一進一出色情地迴盪在空氣中  
內心畏懼讓人聽見的羞恥感  
使得男孩濕潤的包裹更加緊緻  
卻也換來了對方野獸般毫無顧忌的疼愛

 

連卸下手套的片刻都不願給予  
一下班回到自己房間撞見縮在自己被單裡的弟弟  
湯姆便理智斷線般壓了上去  
修長的手指粗魯地攪動著男孩不大的口腔  
口水沿著紅腫的脣瓣牽出一絲絲銀線  
深色皮革的質地都掩飾不了那種急不可耐的迫切  
哈利勉強地揚起臉蛋迎合著對方的動作  
纖細的前臂圈緊了兄長因為情動而青筋滿佈的脖頸  
彷彿溺水的孩童死死勾住唯一的漂浮物

 

哈利瞇著閃爍如夜空的翡翠眼眸  
不停煽動的睫毛彷彿想努力地揮去忍不住流露的脆弱  
滿溢出淚水的眼眶通紅的比奶貓還委屈  
被強迫張開的小嘴間隱約看得到顫抖的舌尖  
漆黑的皮革纏繞著一抹胭紅與之共舞

 

白嫩胸口前的櫻紅一下下讓人褻玩逗弄著  
明顯腫脹的弧度強烈地衝擊著視覺  
幾乎能讓任何男人失去理智  
稚嫩的身軀在男孩與少年之間搖擺徘徊  
此刻正籠罩了一股說不出的挑逗與性感

 

■  
哈利並非自願與親生兄弟有了不可言說的悖德關係  
而是自從對方三年前為了護他周全  
遭受吸血鬼統領之一的利爪劃破手臂的湯姆  
傷口上殘留了最為出名的劇毒  
間接造成不靠紓解慾望  
就會隨時會因為毒性發作而變異為喪失人性的吸血蟲

 

那是一種至今人類科學界從未成功分析出的神秘化學物質  
據說擁有令人屈服於卡西法袍角下的魔力  
會隨著受感染體的差異進而個別挖掘出其內心深層的黑暗面  
說白一點  
就是這種劇毒會對每個人造成不一樣的影響  
而所謂的不同也只能等到悲劇發生當下  
才有辦法得知

 

然而由於敵方統領的家族成員極少數親自出征  
那些缺乏任何實戰經驗  
又膽小怕事的白袍人員只敢躲在厚重的金屬牆內部的實驗室裡  
仗著國家權威朝吸血鬼獵人們頤指氣使  
要求著更快地蒐集任何相關殘留物好讓他們化為數據

 

是的  
吸血鬼獵人  
人類為了不再只能手無寸鐵  
任由暗夜出沒的怪物迫害而衍生的相關職業  
只要通過由上頭核發下來的層層考核後即可初次登錄身份  
接下來的殺戮都將紀錄於中央情報局  
銀槍下亡魂的數字越大  
獵人的身價與獎賞越是豐厚

 

湯姆▪里德爾  
赫赫有名的獵人傳奇  
年僅三十卻長年霸占官方告示牌之榜首  
那片分秒更動數字的藍光螢幕上  
男人以遠超出排行榜上第二順位獵殺數的能力坐擁寶座  
同行間謠傳著曾經有目擊者表示  
里德爾遇上吸血鬼簡直是殺人不眨眼的戰神  
不，不是戰神  
應該說是冥王黑帝斯更加貼切  
高超的搏鬥技巧和百發百中的準確度不相上下  
不少業界人士都爭相開出天價意欲聘僱里德爾  
卻沒有一個不是無功而返的

 

而哈利正巧是研究院最年輕的成員之一  
雖然課業上表現不如自家兄長  
後天的努力不懈卻讓他在入部考核中脫穎而出  
蓬鬆的黑髮加上小貓般可愛調皮的性子  
使得男孩成為內部最為人知的萌寵代表  
光是那雙轉動個不停的碧色眼珠  
就在第一次見面便簡單擄獲了一開始不願輕易承認他的資深研究員長老們

 

■  
幼年親眼目睹雙親遭到吸血鬼殺害  
讓男孩深深體會了何謂生命的無常性  
也一夕間從只會搗蛋和湯姆作對的弟弟  
成為不論到何處都死死想黏在對方懷裡的小貓  
即使不改偶爾調皮的本性  
乖巧上許多的模樣始終讓男人心疼  
也自始至終都呵護著這位白淨的小弟  
冷面魔鬼只可能對弟弟流露蜜糖般的柔情  
這是道上敬佩著這位榜首的獵人們都知曉的事實

 

吸血鬼肆虐暴動的當晚  
躺在床上的湯姆一聽到玻璃破窗的聲響與尖叫聲  
大步流星尚未來得及衝下客廳  
在樓梯間便撞見父母被殺害的冰冷屍體早已癱軟在地  
以及迅雷不及掩耳入侵的吸血鬼們

 

繼承父親職業的青年毫不遲疑立刻抽出了貼身的利刃  
精準地砍殺敵人之時不忘撞開弟弟的房門摟緊人兒  
卻不慎讓強大的統領留下傷痕  
毒癮發作的剎那  
青年雙眼滿佈了血絲殘忍地砍去了那位統領的首級  
甚至短短一分鐘內抹殺了在場所有吸血鬼生存的可能性  
而從頭到尾都被護在身後的哈利  
不可能看不清兄長的不對勁  
一方面焦急地看著對方身上大大小小的傷痕  
一方面卻又無法理解為何兄長要一把將自己推遠

 

看著摀住嘴不停喘氣的湯姆跪倒不遠處  
染上不正常的紅霧使得那張英俊不可一世的臉蛋更加迷人  
被嚇壞的年幼男孩哭噎著  
跳下床撞進兄長的懷裡死死窩在硬挺的胸膛前不肯放手  
瘋狂尋求著缺乏的不安感  
湯姆在兩人肌膚相貼的瞬間僵硬了一下身子  
鬼使神差下還是吻了吻男孩的髮旋  
染著鮮血的大掌罩在哈利濕潤的雙眼上  
粗暴地扯下睡褲後彈出了的挺立性器  
頂端早已冒出黏稠的液體

 

併攏起人兒柔軟的大腿根  
貼著稚嫩的軟肉便開始昏天暗地的抽插  
粗暴的摩擦讓哈利驚叫著更加慌張  
卻始終掙脫不了年長自己多歲的青年那股狠勁  
直到人兒暈了過去  
湯姆才算是草草紓解了強烈的渴望

可想而知往後的日子裡哈利漸漸明白了這道無法躲避的禁錮咒背後  
是多麼不被世人接受的有違倫理道德  
然而骨子裡對兄長的憧憬與依戀  
加上深深獲得救贖的那個夜晚  
哈利不再抗拒轉而任人予取予求  
在男孩年僅15左右的時期  
湯姆便在自己的大床上與親弟弟執行了所謂夫妻的義務

 

■  
“你好濕……嘴上不要還把哥哥咬的那麼緊?嗯?”  
下流的葷話和男人冷峻英氣的五官天差地別  
湯姆有力的臂膀圈住自家弟弟把人翻了過去  
改從身後強行進入的挺動讓哈利幾乎是立刻就尖叫著射出了白濁  
完全得不到回神的機會  
便讓男人攫住小嘴吸吮著軟舌  
濕滑的唾液和溫熱的身軀一樣糾纏不清  
男孩的哭喊聲被堵死在嘴裡  
硬生生扭曲成了色情的嗚咽  
軟呼呼的黏膩呻吟貼著男人的牙關讓人更想狠狠深入侵犯  
白嫩的臀瓣早已被掐著留下了紅紫色的指痕  
漫漫長夜裡  
哭喊聲與床板晃動的吱啞聲撞擊著隔音良好的門房  
直到滾燙的灼熱一股股填滿了男孩的內腔  
“要是能懷孕就讓你生下一整窩小貓……”  
男人低沉磁性的嗓音在耳畔響起  
只是哈利早已累得無法給予任何回應了  
湯姆憐愛至極地吻去了弟弟前額的汗水  
依依不捨的讓被折磨到意識不清的人兒真正睡去


End file.
